


Our Sweet Sleep

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did we get here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Sweet Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - past.
> 
>  **Warning** : Includes the mentioned death of a main character, but since this is a future-fic, the death is not seen as sudden or sad...just a way of life.

“How did we get here?”  Snow traced a line with her index finger down Regina’s sternum from her clavicle to her navel and back up again.  They’d become so accustomed to one another’s bodies over the years that Snow knew every inch of Regina.

“What do you mean?”  Regina’s eyes remained closed as her fingers moved idly in Snow’s hair.  Snow was starting to earn her name, which bothered her to no end—Emma frequently teased her about the few white hairs that seemed to sprout every day.

“I mean…” Snow started, sitting up on her elbow.  Regina sighed, cracking one eye open—she knew when Snow was getting ready for a long talk.  “After all that we’ve been through.  The chasing, the fighting.  Emma, Henry, Storybrooke…Charming…” she trailed off, face falling at the mention of her deceased husband.  They’d had many good years together.  Charming was a brave man in battle, and he’d died with honor.

Regina opened her eyes and Snow was still surprised at how sweetly compassionate they could be.  “What’s the use bringing back all this pain?”  A long time ago, Snow would accuse Regina of not wanting to speak of her own wrongdoings, but Regina had felt pain as well, with Daniel and then Robin.  “We’re practically old women, Snow.  Let’s live the rest our lives happily.”

Snow would still think about their past on her bad days, but there in that bed, she smiled and rested back on the pillows.  “Happily ever after.”


End file.
